Shadows of Light
by Jaredin Snow
Summary: An alternate look at the Gundam universe. Jared is a student at a neutral colony when it comes under attack and is thrown head first into a conspiracy that encircles the entire government.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The Year is CE.174. The United Earth Sphere Alliance UESA and The Eden Coalition Foundation ECF are currently at war. The Mukai Republic, an independent nation with a strong economic hold is remaining neutral in the conflict and trying to spearhead a peace effort between the two warring states._

_UESA Commands much of the Earth forces as well as a substantial force on the Luna surface, as where ECF control much of the colonies at the 'Lagrange' points, stable Gravitic points within Earths nearby orbit, and also the Colony newly established on Mars._

_Currently, ECF has occupied much of Asia, Oceania, Antarctica and Southern Africa after a 'Flash Strike' made surprisingly, against 'The Paradise Treaty' of CE.156. Which was signed after several skirmishes stretching since the establishment of the ECF in CE.53 to respect and represent the rights of colonists as colonies became a large economic advantage to those on Earth. Since then ECF has established itself as a major political power and proclaimed itself a sovereign state in CE.134, with backing of many major corporations and members of the UESA Government._

_However, this story does not start on the battlefield, but on the Colony Babylonia at L4, a point under jurisdiction of the Mukai Republic, a Neutral colony._

_However, in other places, shadows plan there next chess move…_

_

* * *

__Unknown__Location_

_1st May_

_1015 Hours_

"So, arrangements have been made for the sanitization of the troublesome element?" Grabacr turned to his partner, Ofnir

"Yes, Intelligence has been leaked to the appropriate sources, actions to secure our longevity are already taking place" A smile curled upon his lips as he leaned back in the black, leather chair which was opposite to where Grabacr was sat, a small table with two keyboards imbedded into the wooden surface in front of them.

"Good, then, we have no need to worry, all is going as planned" he nodded and grunted in his gruff voice, his age showing,

"Yes, soon, we shall release our bided force" Ofnir nodded as well in understanding and closed his eyes, dreaming of their future.


	2. Another Day

**Chapter 1 – Another Day…**

_Babylonia Colony: Phoenix Corporation Research Facility Corridor_

_3rd May_

_1115 Hours_

"She's late again" Jared exclaimed with a deep breath, boredom showing with his sigh as he leaned against the wall, a stark metal exposing, cold to the touch, sending a stark shiver up his arm, "Saying that, I'd be more worried if she was on time" he laughed to himself, trying to cheer himself up, it was not unusual he'd be left waiting like this, Vivian was quite often unpunctual, it was something he had tried to fix, but found himself having to give up, there was no hope for some.

He was about to leave when suddenly from round the corner to his left a figure came darting around, Jared turned his glance and leaned up from the wall, his arms crossed against his stomach, Vivian came clamoring towards him, as usual, out of breath from 'attempting' to be on time. She came to a stop, bending over and placing her hands on her thighs as she attempted to catch her breath, she looked up after a few seconds, still panting and attempting to get herself together, "Sorry…about that…damn, trams" she looked up to him, still hunched over as she saw the familiar sign of disapproval from Jared.

"Well, at least you're here" he placed his arms at his side and bobbed down a little, turning his head on it's side a little and looking into her eyes "I was about to leave" he chuckled a little,

"You wouldn't…your not that mean" Vivian stood back up, and patted down her trousers and blouse, she was rather casual, a white blouse with black jeans, as well as a denim jacket, appearance quite obviously does match the person in this case.

"I could say the same for you, making me wait"

"It wasn't intentional! Jeez, you act like you have never waited in your life" she walked forward and began down the corridor, Jared just behind her,

"Anyway, Dr. Huki wanted to see us, he wants us to wait at his labs until he's finished his rounds" they stopped and Jared pressed the button for the elevator. Jared may have only been a student, as well as Vivian but in order to supplement our Last Year project on college they had especially requested the use of a more advanced facility. Since Jared and Vivian were both the prodigies of the Babylonia Technical College Computing Department, we were granted permission to use the facilities of Phoenix.

When they first heard we were shocked, no one had ever been allowed such an accolade, to work with minds such as Dr. Huki, one of the greatest technical minds in the Mukai Republic. He had been a great help to both Jared and Vivian, they had seen problems from a perspective they never thought possible, and learned so many new ways to think in regards to programming.

"So, more waiting, why were you complaining!" Vivian not turning her head remarked as the elevator doors opened, Jared let the comment slide, like most of her snide remarks which she often made. They stepped in and she pressed the button for the floor, the doors closed and the elevator began to gently hum.

_Space Surrounding the Babylonia Colony_

_ECF SS Horiatis: Deltro Class Battleship - Bridge_

_1145 Hours_

"Target confirmed, baring 234.56, Yellow Charlie 7" the female operator furiously typed at her console as an image of the colony appeared on the screen.

"Have they detected our approach" the Captain of the vessel asked as she looked over to the view screen from where he was stood, at a tactical map, displaying the space and there location in real-time.

"Negative, sir, they have not appeared to have detected us yet" the operator proclaimed once more. The captain smiled and then pressed a button on the side of the console of which he was operating, small beeps arise and he began to speak.

"Operation: Strangle Release may now commence, remember, our objective is the occupation of the Phoenix Facilities and the capture of the target, good luck people" he pressed the button again and hunched over the map once more, arms spread wide.

_ECF SS Horiatis: Deltro Class Battleship_

_Hanger_

_1150 Hours_

"That's all the confirmation I needed" Vincent closed the visor on his helmet and prepared to launch in his Gundam, his team behind him, armed in there mobile suites.

His Gundam, the ECG-003-Grinder, only those of exceptional mental skill and control were ever assigned to pilot Gundams as there OS meant severe strain on a users Cerebellum, and only those who have been either genetically enhanced or naturally gifted with the ability to take this strain could pilot them.

He had already powered up the system and prepared everything, he looked back and advised his men "Remember, watch yourselves out there, they may only have Mobile Armors, but that doesn't make them any less of a threat, treat them like any enemy and proceed to eliminate it" He positioned himself on the catapult ready, hearing through his comms from his men

"Yes, sir!" he smiled; he was only 19 but already commanded his much respect, a high achievement in the ECF.

"Captain Vincent Harling, Launching!" and with that his Gundam was launched as he activated his thrusters and made his way towards the Babylonia Colony, his men behind close behind him.

_Babylonia Colony: Phoenix Corporation Research Facility Office_

_1200 Hours_

"The old man sure is taking his time, wonder what's up" Vivian swiveled once more on the chair, waiting wasn't her style at all, even though she made everyone else do it for her, but, the fact of the matter she was right, and Jared knew it.

"Maybe a busy workload, I mean, he is a hard working man, right" Vivian simply shrugged and continued to turn in the chair idly, obviously bored.

Jared sighed and leaned against the back of his chair, across the room from Vivian in front of Dr.Huki's desk, a pile of papers stacked semi-neatly in the centre, his computer to the corner, idle, he obviously hadn't been here for a while.

Jared, in frustration stood up and walked over to a console next to the door and began to tap at it, Vivian, noticing looked over to him and still spinning, her head resting on the top of it, looking up called over to him, "What ya doin?" in her usually casual, none specific way,

"I'm trying to locate Dr.Huki, maybe then I might be able to get a message to him that we are waiting here" he finished logging in and entered his enquiry, the computer displayed the busy symbol and he waited, tapping gently at the metal walls, a gentle thump with each finger fall.

However, before his enquiry could be answered, just as his finger fell once more onto the wall the room began to shake, softly at first. Both Vivian and Jared stopped what they were doing, Jared looking to the roof, Vivian standing up and walking towards him, "What was that, an Earthquake?" Vivian said as she stood there, another vibration, stronger than before, knocking a few papers off the desk.

"On a Colony, no, this is someth…" He was cut off when another jolt, a lot stronger than before, making the lights flicker and knocking several books off the bookcase to the side to the floor. Vivian steadied herself and Jared held a hand on the wall as then an announcement was made over the intercom, a panicky female voice.

"All Personnel we are under attack by ECF Aggressors, repeat, we are under attack by ECF aggressors, all personnel, Protect the Facilities" Jared and Vivian looked to each other in shock as red lights and sirens began to wail through the corridors, another jolt shaking the room violently, Jared nodding to Vivian made his way to the door in a half run, and pressed the button to open it as he and Vivian made there way to somewhere safer, not too sure what was 'safe'.


End file.
